


I Choose Vodka

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair of the dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Wrong Is Right.

Don glanced at the light orange liquid in Alex’s glass. He knew that it contained more than orange juice. “It’s a bit early don’t you think counselor?”

Alex smiled at the captain’s concern. “Hair of the dog. Society functions drive me to drink.”

“That bad huh?”

“No, not at all but when you’ve attended one, you’ve attended them all.”

“Don’t go to them.”

“I go with my mother as her escort. My presence stops her from killing my father and his latest bit on the side.”

Don smiled. “I have a bottle of vodka in my desk. If you ever need it.”

“Thanks Don,” Alex said while the waiter served their overpriced continental breakfasts.


End file.
